Collection: Romance for OCs
by xXFierceLilacXx
Summary: Request me and I'll write you a Sonic OC romance story, i'm taking only 5 request... also, don't comment your OC, send me a message... Depending on the type of romance you want, I might have to change the rating!
1. Info for you!

**Lexi: Hey guys and gals!**

**Taylor: Hello to all my fans!**

***crickets chirp 3 times***

**Taylor: Grrrrr...**

**Lexi: Yeah, ok! So... GIVE ME YOUR OC CHARACTERS! I will write stories about them in this collection :3**

**Just PM me about your character and with who your girlfriend/boyfriend is!**

**Taylor: Yep! Oh! Lexi! What about me and Austin? :D**

**Lexi: ... Maybe...**

**Taylor: -3-**

**Lexi: Message me your OCs people! Also, I'm only doing 5 stories... don't bother begging me, if u do than I will ignore your message .**

**P.S. they have to be Sonic the hedgehog characters**

**Thank you... ;)**


	2. Request 1: HallowThron

**Lexi: Ok, request number 1 ready for action, Fauna the hedgebat belongs to HallowThorn**

**Taylor: We do NOT own any other characters such as Sonic and the gang. They belong to SEGA**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A beautiful white hedgehog with bat wings watched her bare feet as she stepped from stone to stone in a river. Her long, loosely curled white hair bounced as she jumped and landed on a rock. A little water splashed on her pink tank top and white shorts. She looked back and smiled, her black and red hedgehog friend.

"Hey Shadow! Come on! These rocks will take us to the other side." She yelled to him.

Shadow sighed, "Alright. Here I come, Fauna." He walked across the rocks, getting closer to Fauna. Fauna smiled and jumped to another rock. This one was slippery, she waved her arms around as she tried to keep herself from falling in the river. Shadow noticed her struggle, she slipped with a gasp, she fell over expecting the cold water instead, she feels warm strong arms.

Fauna looked up and saw two crimson eyes staring at her, "Are you ok?"

She had a blush rise in her cheeks as she forced out, "Y-yeah. I'm fine." She smiled.

She stood up on the rock and jumped to the next rock. They made it to the other side of the river. Fauna looked back and saw Shadow behind her, "Ok, so why did we come over here?"

She giggled, "Don't you remember? We have to go to Sonic's house to get the blue prints for Tails."

"Oh, ok. Let's go then. I don't wanna be at fakers for long."

"Ok, lets go."

They began walking. Then, Shadow heard a crack. A yellow robot suddenly burst out from the woods and snatched Fauna and ran into the woods, "Shadow!"

"Fauna!" Shadow ran after the robot. Tree limbs were in his way, he pushed past all the nature and came out into an open space. He shook his head and looked around, he looked up and saw Dr. Eggman in his hover thing. Shadow growled as he saw Eggman escape with Fauna.

Shadow looked around then pulled out a Chaos Emerald, he shouted, "Chaos Control!"

In a flash, he was in Dr. Eggmans base. He ran down the halls and reached the main lab where he saw Fauna in a small cage, she sat sadly.

Shadow ran out and said, "Doctor."

Dr. Eggman looked over his shoulder and said, "Ah yes! Shadow the hedgehog. It is great to see you. And when I say great I mean truely terrible!"

Eggman pushed a button on his wrist watch and dozens of robots began to run and attack Shadow. Shadow dodged their attacks and attacked them from behind, he ran up to Eggman and said, "Why did you take Fauna?"

Eggman smirked and said, "I only took her to exchange her for what you have."

"What might that be?" Shadow asked impatiently.

Eggman said, "Your Chaos Emerald."

Shadow looked over and saw Fauna holding the bars of the cage. She yelled, "Don't Shadow!"

He looked back at Eggman, a grin placed on his face as he said, "Do we have a deal?"

Shadow sighed, "Fine."

He put his hand down in his pocket and pulled out a green emerald. Eggman snatched it out his hands and said, "Pleasure doing business with you, Shadow."

Eggman pushed a button on his wrist watch and the bars from the cage disappeared. Fauna stood up and ran after Shadow to hug him, instead, a loud crack was heard. She stopped and looked up, the golden chandelier fell on top of her. Shadow yelled, "Fauna!"

A robot on the ceiling wearing a tool belt and safety hat said, "Sorry!"

Eggman looked up and growled, "You moron! Asked you to fix the crack, not drop my chandelier on Shadow's girlfriend!"

Shadow pushed the chandelier off her body and said, "She isn't my girlfriend!" Shadow ran off with Fauna in his arms.

xX the hospital Xx

Shadow sat in a chair next to a bed where Fauna laid with a broke arm and several scratches. Shadow stared at her body, hearing the beep sound of the heart monitor.

"Please be ok." Shadow said aloud. He said it over and over, "Please be ok."

"Ah, hm. Shadow?"

He snatched his head up and said, "Fauna! Your ok!"

Fauna said worriedly, "But what about the chaos emerald?"

Shadow smiled and said, "I still have it." He pulled it out his pocket.

"But what about the one you gave Eggman?"

"It was fake."

Fauna smiled and hugged Shadow, "You're awesome Shadow."

Shadow hugged back. Fauna began to hear small cries, she pulled away and said, "Shadow? Are you ok?"

Shadow looked up with a few tears streaming down his face, "I just don't wanna loose you. Of course I don't wanna loose any of my friends but I just couldn't live without you."

He cried as he hugged her again. She hugged back and tears began to fall down her cheeks as she said, "You wont loose me Shadow. I will always be here with you."

"Fauna?"

"Yes?"

"... I-I love you."

Fauna's heart race increased as she heard those three words, she pulled away from him and said, "Shadow."

They stared at each other for a few seconds until Fauna pulled his face to hers and quickly kissed his lips. Shadow was surprised at first but kissed back, the kiss went on what seemed like forever. Soon, their lungs burned fir air, they pulled away panting heavily when Fauna said,

"I love you too."

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: aww! This was really great, I enjoyed writing this! I hope my friend, HallowThorn likes it too!**

**Taylor: ok bye! Be back for the next story!**


	3. Request 2: Leo the Shinobi or Ninja

**Lexi: Heyy!**

**Taylor: *looking down list* Man, lots of girls are going crazy about Shadow!**

**Shadow: because I'm that hot.**

**Taylor: Ahh! *jumps behind Lexi***

**Lexi: Hi! Shadow! Ok here is a story for my good friend, Leo the Shinobi or Ninja.**

**Taylor: -_- ... that is her name?**

**Lexi: Yes! Now, Leo belongs to Leo the Shinobi or Ninja**

**And all others belong to SEGA!**

**Enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

Leo, a young blue hedgehog with long blue quills with lavender streaks. Diamond blue eyes and wearing her normal red outfit, she smiled as she walked along the path to get to town. Leo looked around the neighborhood and saw some unfriendly faces, she began to walk faster. Her eyes darted from house to house, the neighborhood seemed old and run down.

Leo then bumped into someone, she looked ahead of herself and apologized, "I-I'm so sorry!"

She heard a deep sigh then, "It's fine."

"Shadow?" Leo asked.

"Leo?" Shadow said back.

Leo jumped on Shadow and gave him a big hug, "Oh Shadow! I haven't seen you in years!"

Shadow hugged back and said, "Same to you, Leo."

Leo let go of Shadow and said, "I don't like it here, can we go somewhere else and talk?"

"Sure, I don't like most of the basterds anyways." Shadow said as he walked next to Leo.

They arrived at a coffee shop, they walked in and a tan with black hair waitress came to their table and asked, "Can I take your orders?"

"Uh, yeah! I will have a vanilla shake with hot fudge topping please." Leo said.

"Ok, and what can I get you sir?" She said without taking her eyes off the notepad as she wrote down orders.

Shadow leaned back in his seat and said, "Black coffee."

"Alright, is that all?" The waitress asked.

"Yes ma'm." Leo smiled as the waitress walked off. Leo looked at Shadow and asked, "So what is it like being nagged around by G.U.N.?"

"It's a nightmare." Shadow stated.

Leo laughed, they went back and fourth with the conversation. Then, their orders had arrived. Leo said, "Thank you!"

"Thanks." Shadow said flatly.

The waitress nodded and walked off. Leo began to drink her vanilla shake, Shadow stared down at his coffee in thought, '_Look at her. She is so beautiful and so polite. Leo, her name seems it could be for a boy. But with that name, Leo, just goes along with her beauty and caring personality for her friends. She makes a boys name sound so sexy. Gross! Now I'm starting to sound gay, just think about Leo... Leo."_

"Shadow!"

"What!?" Shadow said as he snatched his head up, looking around his surroundings.

"I said 'it's getting late. I should be heading home.' She repeated herself.

Shadow looked at his coffee and took a sip, he set it down and said, "Ok." Shadow pulled out his wallet and Leo stopped him, "Wait Shadow! Let me pay."

"No Leo. I'm going to pay."

"No I am!"

"Not happening."

"Shadow!"

"Leo, look. You've done a lot for me in the past so now I owe you. Just let me pay." Shadow said.

Leo sighed, "Ok Shadow." She smiled. Shadow smiled back and reached in his wallet. Leo went into thought, "_Shadow... He is so dreamy and kind. I love that look on his face when he gets all serious! Shadow looks so cute when he is serious! Oh, I just wish I could kiss those lips of his."_

"Um, Leo?"

Leo snapped out of it and smiled, "Yes?"

"You ready to go?" Shadow asked.

"Y-Yeah." Leo nervously laughed, "Let's go."

They walked past the park and the beach, the sunset created a romantic scene. They finally reached Leo's house, Leo looked at her door then turned back at Shadow.

"Thank you for talking with me." Leo said with a tiny blush.

"It was no problem." Shadow said.

They stared at each other, eye to eye. Suddenly, they lunged towards each other with great passion. Their lips connected with force, their tongues danced together. The passion only grew until they needed air. They pulled away with deep breaths.

Shadow smiled at her and said, "Well, I should get going."

He turned to walk away when Leo grabbed his arm, he looked back and Leo said, "Wait you should stay, its very dark and besides, they passion isn't over yet." She said seductively.

Shadow smirked and grabbed her waist kissing her once more. Leo jumped up and wrapped her legs around his waist, Shadow walked in her house. He shut the door then locked it behind him.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: I said! It's getting hot in here! So hot! *points at Taylor***

**Taylor: So somebody turn on that fan! *Points at MariLynn***

**Mari Lynn: I am, getting so hot, so somebody turn on that fan! *Seductively turns on the fan and the wind from the fan blows on her***

**Lexi: Hope you enjoyed! This was for you Leo!**


	4. Request 3: DarkSorrow2o2

**Lexi: Ha! I'm back!**

**Taylor: Muahahahaha!**

**Mari Lynn: Yeah, yeah, yeah. Just. Please... Get on with the story!**

**Lexi: Sure thing! So, DarkSarrow2o2 owns Noctis the wolf and SEGA owns Amy. Enjoy! :)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A white wolf was leaning against the tree when he hear a familiar squeal. His head snatched up at the sound. He noticed a pink hedgehog. She had her eyes on this beautiful red dress, it was knee length and it had a V neck and sparkles all over it. She must have squealed when she saw the dress. The white wolf sighed and crossed his arms once again knowing that the situation wasn't as serious as he thought.

He jumped onto the thickest branch on the tree and laid back, he placed his arms behind his head and decided to take a nap. Zzzzzz.

"Hello? Noctis? Noctis! WAKE UP!"

Noctis' head shot up with his eyes wide open, him hitting his head on another tree branch then falling off the one he was sitting on them face planted into the ground.

He heard a gasp then the voice say, "Oh gosh! Are you ok Noctis?"

The girl voice grabbed his arm, pulling him up and out of the ground. Noctis leaned up with his head wobbly, he place a hand on the spot he hit his head on then let out a hiss and instantly pulled his hand away. The girl said, "I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for you to get hurt!"

Noctis opened his eyes and said, "Amy? Why did you come out here?"

Amy helped Noctis to his feet and said, "Well, I saw you being all alone so I decided to come cheer you up!"

Noctis snickered, "To late for that plan."

Amy pouted and crossed her arms, "Well, I'm sorry! I have already said a million times!"

Noctis touched the lump on his head and yelled, "Gah! Damn, that hurts!"

Amy grabbed his arm and said, "Here, let's go. I can help you with that little problem."

They began to walk. Amy lead Noctis passed all the humans running around this busy area. Eventually, they made it to a little blue house.

Noctis sighed, "We're at Sonic's house, aren't we?"

"Yep! He has a lot of ice in his cooler where he keeps all his sodas and just to relax by for whenever it's hot."

Noctis nodded and followed Amy to the door. She knocked three times, foot steps were heard as they got closer to the door. A blue hedgehog answered the door,

"Hey Ames! Hey... Noctis?" The hedgehog said with confusion to why the wolf would be at his house.

"Hi Sonic! The pink hedgehog said cheerfully.

"Hey, Sonic." Noctis said.

A seductive voice was heard behind Sonic, "Hey baby. Who is at the door?" A brown chipmunk stepped beside Sonic.

Sonic smirked and placed his hand on her waist and said, "It's just Amy and Noctis."

Amy's smile fell as she said, "Hi, Sally."

Sally smiled and waved to them. Amy said, "Anyways, we came here asking for some ice. Noctis knocked his head against a tree branch and face planted on the ground."

Sonic nodded and stepped aside with the chipmunk in his clutches. They walked in and went to the kitchen, Notics sat at the table while Amy searched through Sonic's cooler. She had already gotten a plastic bag, Amy filled it with ice then zipped it up. She walked over to Noctis and placed the bag on his forehead. Noctis grabbed it and said, "Thanks. Ah!"

Amy sat across from his with her face showing worry. She looked down at the table and said, "I'm sorry Noctis."

Noctis smiled and said, "It's fine Amy. I'm sure you were just trying to get me into a good mood. After all, you are the most beautiful, amazing, cheery, helpful, sweet and kind hearted girl I've ever met... And being your friend means a lot to me... I-I... I love you, Amy Rose."

Amy's eyes began to water as she heard that, she placed both hands on her heart as she asked, "Really? You think I'm all those great things?"

"Of course. If it wasn't true then I wouldn't have said it." Nostic smiled in return.

They leaned in slowly, closing their eyes. Their lips met in a sweet sensation, Noctis was actually Amy's first kiss, she always thought Sonic would be her first kiss but now she was glad Noctis was.

They pulled away in need for air. They gasped and panted as they stared into each others eyes. Amy blushed and smiled, she looked down at the table. Notics smiled and said, "Amy? Would you... Like to be my girlfriend?"

Amy smile widen as she said, "Yeah, I'd like that."

They leaned in and kissed once more. That was the start of a beautiful relationship.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: Well that took forever... :/**

**Taylor: *Slap Lexi upside the head* Well It wouldn't have taken so long if you weren't so lazy!**

**Lexi: Ow! It's not my fault writing takes so much work... T_T**

**Mari Lynn: Oh please! R&R, I think there is another one coming up. So keep in touch! XD**


	5. Birthday Request: Winter the Hedgehog

**Lexi: ok, so I couldn't get this as a request because i'm lazy and working on another story... -_-**

**Taylor: it's gonna be a BIRTHDAY present for Winter T. Hedgehog! XD**

**Mari Lynn: Happy birthday! XD**

**I do not own any of these characters! Winter belongs to Winter T. Hedgehog and Mephiles belongs to SEGA! Enjoy :)**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

A beautiful white hedgehog with blue hair, wearing a grey tuxedo like suit.

She hummed to herself as she walked to her house, she approached her little blue house. She unlocked the door, sighing as she opened it.

Her name was Winter, she just got done working. She tossed her purse on the couch, Winter shut the door and plopped on her recliner. She said to herself, "Dang, It's hard being a lawyer."

"I know, having to argue and yell out 'I OBJECT!' It does suck." Said a voice behind her.

She jumped out her chair and into a fighting stance, "Who's there!?"

A black figure walked out of the shadows, it was him... Mephiles. Winter sighed with relief and placed a hand on her hip and said, "Mephiles, what are you doing here?"

He lets out a deep chuckle, "I came to see you." Winter wasn't surprised.

Winter sighed and walked to her kitchen, Mephiles turned to look at her. He stepped in the kitchen and watched her make coffee. They stood in complete silence. Until.

"You're mad about something, it's way to obvious." Mephiles said as he leaned on the counter.

Winter groaned, "Yes! I am angry! There are so many things I need to do! I need to fix that hole in the wall, I need to finish a freaking essay for collage, I need to help plan Shadow and Amy's wedding, I even have to help plan Amy's BABY SHOWER! Mmf-!"

Winter was silenced by a finger being placed on her lips. Mephiles shook his head and leaned closer to her, he whispered, "You worry to much. Chill out and take a seat."

He removed his finger and Winter grabbed her coffee and sat at the table. "Ok... what am I gonna do?" Winter rubbed her temples and Mephiles placed a hand on hers, she looked up and Mephiles said with a sincere voice, "I will help you."

"Would you?" Winter looked into his eyes.

"Of course... I love you."

Winter smiled brightly, "Thank you."

They leaned in to kiss when a sudden crash was heard. They looked over and saw Winter's window was broke and a red ball was what went through it.

The red ball popped open into a robot. The robot grabbed Winter and jumped out the window, she yelled, "Let go of me you piece of garbage!" She kicked and banged on his back.

Mephiles jumped out the window, he saw Winter being held captive in a cage in Dr. Eggman's hover craft.

He laughed, "Ho! Ho! Ho! Mephiles! I have captured you're girlfriend, join me to help me take over THE WORLD!"

Mephiles said, "Take over the world, huh? Sounds like a good idea."

Winter yelled, "Mephiles! NO! BE GOOD FOR ONCE AND HELP ME!"

Mephiles shook his head and said, "No way Eggman!"

Dr. Eggman growled, "Fine, say good bye to your girlfriend." Dr. Eggman grabbed her shirt and pulled her closer to him, he placed a knife at her neck but it wasn't touching her, it was an inch away.

"No wait! I'll do it." Mephiles said. Dr. Eggman had an evil grin come across his face.

"Wonderful! Now I won't have to kill her." Eggman set the knife down. Mephiles chuckled, "Just kidding."

Mephiles through a chaos spear and apparently it hit a sensitive part and the whole craft exploded, sending Dr. Eggman to an unknown area and Winter to a nearby cliff. As she hit the ground, the cage broke and she rolled towards the edge, she fell but fortunately she grabbed a root.

"Ahh! Mephiles!" She yelled.

Mephiles poked his head over the cliff and grabbed her arm. He pulled her up and sat her on his lap.

She placed her head on his chest and he laid his head on top of her. He calmly stated, "It's ok..."

Winter looked up at him and lunged at him, kissing him on the lips. He was surprised by this action but he placed his hands on her waist and continued the kiss.

Soon, they pulled away and gasped for air. Winter laid her head back on his chest and said, "I love you too."

He smiled and rocked her back and forth. They both watched the sun set in peace.

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Lexi: thank you! :3**

**All three: HAPPY BIRTHDAY! XD**


End file.
